Taken
by BlackWolfNinja2
Summary: Nina Wesley is a normal teenager with normal problems but one day her normal life is ripped right from under her feet and she is sent into one of her favorite anime shows, Yu yu hakusho where everything is anything but normal. Please Review!
1. Welcome to my world

**Taken**

*** I do not own Yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters. The only thing I do own is this story.**

* Pairing: KuramaxOC, HieixOC

I've read a lot of stories which involve this kind of story plot and got interested in it. So here what I've come up with. I hope you like it.

* * *

Hey there people! The story I'm about to tell you is probably one of the most fucked up, twisted piece of reality that fate can throw at someone but I'm sure you'll find the humor in it too. Anyway, my name is Nina Wesley, age: 17. I'm your average girl, average looks, average grades, the only thing barely above average is my fighting ability but trust and believe I could easily get my ass kicked. Anyway, here a quick little run down about me. I have jet black hair that falls a little bit around where my shoulders are, probably just a few inches below. I have pale brown eyes, and no not the pretty kind of pale, the 'oh my god, she's a zombie' kind of pale but either way I like it. I'm currently living alone well except for my little puppy named "Kenji", and before you say "Are you an idiot?!" I'll explain my situation. The reason why I'm living alone is very simple, my father and mother during their glory days made the sorrowful mistake of having sex which the consequence was my birth. My father's side of the family hated my mother with a passion which was completely understandable because she was a complete and total bitch. So naturally when I came into the world, they hated me too. Lovely, isn't it? Anyway my parents already didn't get along so it didn't take long for them to separate and I ended up with my mother, _yay_. So until I was about 16, I lived with her and her always wither being a) drunk off her ass or b) not there at all before I finally decided to move out and here I am today! I'm currently staring at my computer screen with a blank look on my face. I'm a fanfiction writer but for the last couple of days I've been having a major writers block and it's really starting to piss me off. There was a tug at my pajama pants and I looked down to see a small white and black Jack Russell staring back at me.

"What's wrong Kenji?" I said as I got out of the chair. "Are you hungry?" I asked him looking his directly in the eyes.

He just tilted his head to the side and stared back at me.

"Good enough." I said before walking out of my room, down the hall into the small apartment kitchen.

I quickly poured his food and gave him water then left him to eat in peace. I sighed as I let out a loud and long yawn. I looked over to the clock which read "8:34" which told me I had been sitting in front of the screen doing nothing for about 30 minutes… god my life _sucks_. I then walked into my small living room, there really wasn't much there just a couch, rug and small TV. I planted myself on the couch, might as well watch something since I don't usually go to bed until like 11 anyway. Luckily today was Friday which meant no school tomorrow! So I watched Yu Yu hakusho until about 1 in the morning before slowing falling asleep. When I woke up the next day, I noticed two strange things, 1. The TV was off and 2. I had a blanket over me which I'm sure as hell I didn't put on. Cue twilight zone music. But after seeing that nothing else was wrong I just shrugged it off as me being paranoid and got off the couch and walked into my room. I noticed that Kenji was on my bed fast asleep, which brought a motherly smile to my face. I gently picked him up, starling him a bit before placing him in his cage. I then grabbed my jacket from my bed post and walked out of my room then out of my apartment. I locked the door before walking onto the crowded streets. I went shopping as I usually do on the weekends. It was around noon when I left, each arm was carrying over two bags. Luckily for me, it was just Kenji and myself because I could not take much more of this kind of labor. Anyway I walked down the street fully prepare to get to my apartment and cook. But as I turned onto my street I saw a group of boys standing outside my apartment. I knew one of them and knew that they were up to no good and I wanted no part in it. So I turned to walk off but stopped dead when I heard one of them call to me. Wasting no time, I dropped the bag and sprinted off, I could hear their pounding footsteps behind me.

"Catch her!" I heard one of them yell.

I picked up my speed wanting nothing more than to get away but sadly for me, fate has it out for me. I turned into an alleyway but it was a dead end… _shit_. I quickly spun around but sadly they had already caught up to me. They were all smiling down on me like I was a scared little rabbit.

"Well, well, look what we caught?"

"Aw, she's cute what a waste....hehe."

I growled this was just not my day. I looked left and right between them for an opening, there wasn't one. It was at that moment, I felt true fear. My body was shaking and my heart was pounding, I was so close to crying but that was something I refused to do especially at their amusement.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled trying to be intimidating but it was really working due to the fact my voice was so shaky.

One of the boys stepped out closer to me; a wide smirk was present on his face.

"Nothing, it's just you look so… _delicious_."

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly the boy's face turned a sickly green and his eyes changed to a bright yellow. Suddenly all the other boys disappeared while that one remained. He grinned widely revealing a sharp row of fangs … well _this_ was not going to end well at all.

'Either I'm officially insane or there is a green man in front of me with yellow eyes and very big and sharp teeth… huh I like the first choice.'

I backed away from the freakish looking man as he grew closer.

"Oh come now, don't worry it will only hurt for a second."

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to pain!" I said continuing to back up until I finally reached the end of the alleyway.

He smiled triumphantly as he walked over licking his lips in a hungry manner.

'_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to fucking die!!' _That was the only thought that crossed my mind for the next five minutes as he grew closer and closer. Then suddenly there was a loud roar and I opened my eyes to see a demonically huge Venus fly trap. It was currently chewing loudly on something which I guess was the freak that just tried to attack me because he was gone. It wasn't until I heard the loud crunching of bones which confirm my assumption. So let's recap here, I went out to buy groceries, got chased by a group of boys into an alleyway. Then things got weird, one of them turned into an over grown green goblin and was about to eat me but then a huge as fuck Venus fly trap sprouted out of nowhere and ate him… right that's _completely_ normal. So instead of doing what anyone would do in this kind of situation (which is scream if you didn't figure it out), I stood there staring wide eye up at the plant as if finished its meal. As soon as I heard the loud gulp, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. It turned toward me and I just stood there in absolute fear.

"Ohshitohshitohshit!!" I said rapidly not pausing once practically hyperventilating.

The Venus fly trap brought its giant head towards me opening its mouth to reveal the giant ass fangs and drool. I happened to follow one trail of drool, when it hit the concrete floor, it melted through and I repeat, **IT MELTED**!!

"Oh my god!!" I screamed as I pressed myself against the wall hoping it would eat me to get me away from this behemoth.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you"

I turned my head shakily to the right of the plant, there stood a woman wearing a black trench coat, she had a hood over her face so I couldn't see her appearance but from what I could see, she had jet black hair much like mine own.

"W-who the hell are you and what the hell is that?!"

"I understand you're confused, but all will be explained soon enough but for now I need you to get home."

I stand absolutely still, I mean I understand she 'helped' me but the whole giant man eater plant eating a green man thing wasn't gonna fly with me.

"_Oh no_, _fuck_ no! I want to know what just happened!? NOW!!"

The woman sighed.

"Fine, I guess I have enough time for that. The thing that attacked you was called a Demon."

'A demon huh, oh of course_, _that makes_ perfect _sense!'

A chuckle passed through my lips, the woman's head was raised slightly. I started laughing lightly, thinking to myself I've completely gone insane. She probably was thinking I was insane at the moment too.

"You're joking right? This is when the people with hidden camera have come out and yell "Gottcha bitch!" Right?"

The woman stayed completely not amused, not even a chuckle.

"Oh man, I'm insane aren't I?"

"No, you're not crazy, this really happened."

"No way! This kind of stuff only happened in TV shows! I mean what the hell would a demon want with me?!"

"That will be explained in due time but for now you have to leave."

She stood out of my way. I quickly walked passed her but stopped before I exited the alleyway.

"By the way who are you?"

The woman smiled softly to my question.

"That also will be answer in due time but for now please get moving, I can feel more of them coming."

I just nodded and ran towards my house, I didn't want a repeat of what had just happened. As soon as I arrived to my apartment I locked the door and pressed my back against it. I let out a long breath of relief before suddenly dropping to my knees since they caved in. I couldn't even describe the thoughts racing through my head. I was trying to find some sort of reason for what just happened but the only thing I came up with was that I just had one of the biggest hallucinations of the century. I just shrugged it off, I was completely happy with think what had just happened as one big hallucination even though I knew very well that it wasn't, but I rather like the thought so I'm sticking to it. So I went along my day then around 10 I was curled up together with Kenji watching Yu yu hakusho episode's again. I was starting to believe that maybe what happened this morning was in fact a hallucination because the day went along as normal. Just as it was getting to the good part, the TV and the lights all shut off.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I said slowly

Today was turning out to be one fuck up after another. So I waited in the dark, looking around frantically for something to pop out. Suddenly Kenji jerked awake and was growling in the direction of the TV. I turned to look at the TV, at first I saw nothing wrong but when my eyes adjusted, I saw a large black hand reaching out from my TV.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed bloody murder, propelling myself over my couch to hide behind it.

Sadly though, the hand seemed to have heard me, don't ask me how it just did. It suddenly before I could blink shot out from the TV and had an iron grip on my ankle. I clawed at the carpet hoping it would help but of course it didn't. Kenji saw that I was in danger and tried to help by bite the hand which was dragging me by my ankle. Unfortunately, another hand sprang out from the TV and grabbed him and sucked him into the TV. He only managed to let out a scared yelp before being pulled into the black abyss. Now I was pissed. I let go of the rug which resulted in me being pulled into the TV. All I saw after that was a swirling whirlpool of black and white until finally I blacked out.


	2. Sunshine and butterflies

**Taken**

*** I do not own Yu yu hakusho or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is this story.**

* Pairing: KuramaxOC, HieixOC

* * *

Chapter 1: Sunshine and butterflies

Have you ever been hit by a car? I'm sure for most that the answer is no because in most situations like that, the result is a very bloody death. But those of you that have been hit by a car and lived, know exactly how I feel right about now, nothing but an enormous amount of pain all over and my head felt like it was splitting open. I groaned as I rolled onto my back, hoping it would lessen the pain but of course it didn't.

"Ruff!!"

My ears rang at the loud bark and I tried to block it out by covering my ears but then I felt something wet and kind of rough, like a tongue on my cheek. My eyes shot opened and the first thing I saw was Kenji looking down at me with his big brown eyes.

"Hey... there little man." I said weakly, bringing my hand up and petting him.

I slowly rose up and looked around, trees, grass dirt and more trees. I was in a forest, a very beautiful forest at that.

"Kenji, I don't think we're in America anymore."

He barked in agreement. I looked around some more and after about 10 minutes of searching I realized that I had absolute no idea where I was.

"Ok, good news: I'm alive. Bad news: I have no idea where the fuck I am."

I suddenly heard Kenji barking and looked over in the direction it came from. He was standing quite a distance away, on top of a hill. I quickly made my way over to where he was, falling over a few times. When I finally made it, I saw a road which brought a smile to my face because where there's a road, there's people! So I waited… and waited… and waited some more…

"Maybe everyone died and I'm the last survive on the planet."

Kenji looked up at me with a 'You are a complete dumbass' look on his face. I just glared down at him.

"Hey, it could happen!" I said in my defense.

I went back to waited but after another 10 minutes of nothing, I just started walking up the road with Kenji at my heel. And after about 20 minutes of walking I finally arrived in a city, a very familiar looking city.

"Why does this place look so familiar?"

I entered the city, and finally saw people, civilization kicks ass! I was so happy to see another human being that I failed to watch where I was going and slammed into to someone. Luckily Kenji, being the smart dog that he is, moved out of the way just as I was about to fall so I landed roughly on my butt. I growled rubbing my butt before glaring at the person I bumped into, even though it really was my own fault.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The person turned to me; it was a boy with slick back jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a deep scowl on his face which practically screamed 'I'm pissed'. He was wearing a ripped up faded blue jeans and a red jacket.

"You're the one that bumped into me!"

"But I'm a lady, and so as a man you're supposed to be kind to me."

His eyes narrowed on me.

"You're all kinds of stupid aren't you?"

"I know what you are but what am I?" I said, sticking out my tongue to mock him

I know this conversation was getting childish but it was just too much fun to stop now. His left eye twitched in annoyance.

"You are a dumbass."

"And you're ugly as shit."

"At least I don't smell like it."

"I do not stink!!" I yelled out, slowly getting anger.

"You keep telling yourself that." He responded while wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You're a bastard." I hissed out, like an anger cat.

"And you're a bitch but you don't see me complaining."

While in the mist of our argument we had failed to notice that we have attracted quite a crowd of people who were staring at us like we were crazy. The guy suddenly looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm late!" He yelled before roughly pushing past me and running down the street.

It wasn't until he had completely disappeared from my view that I noticed something, he looked very familiar.

"But where have I seen him?"

Kenji let out a bark and I turned to him. He was staring at me, intently which cause me to stare back than BAM! It hit me, I just argued with the Yusuke Urameshi, probably not one of the smartest things I've done but hey stuff happens. Suddenly I felt my headache come back so I quickly sat down in a nearby bench. I slowly tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Ok, let me just recap: I got home after what had happened yesterday and continued on my day. Then I watched some Yu yu hakusho but I was pulled into the TV.… huh, I'm surprised that I'm so calm. Anyone else would probably be trying to commit suicide or something like that at this moment."

So I was in Yu yu hakusho, ok that much I could understand but the thing I want to know is.

"What do I do now?" I said as I stared out into the faceless crowd as people went along with their happy lives.

"Urameshi, what took you so long!"

Yusuke arrived at open area, deep within a forest. There he is greeted by three other males. One of them had long crimson red hair which fell to his lower back and emerald green eyes which shined in the sun's rays. He was wearing casual clothing, simple jeans and shirt. The boy next to him was slightly taller than him; he had a sort of elvis looking hair style which didn't quite fit with his pale orange hair. He had dark brown eyes which looked to be black. He was pale blue jeans, a red shirt and blue jacket. The last boy was the shortest of the group and probably the most unusual looking. He has blood red eyes and jet black hair. He wore a black cloak which was the only thing that could be seen and lastly he wore black boots. Yusuke walked up to them with a frown on his face in remembrance what had just happened.

"Sorry about that, guys. Some crazy girl started arguing with me."

"Knowing you, Urameshi you're probably the one who caused it." Said the orange haired boy.

Yusuke glared at him. "Oh shut up, Kuwabara!"

"What did you say?!" Kuwabara barked back.

Sensing an argument coming, the boy with red hair spoke up.

"Now, you two this isn't the time to be arguing."

Yusuke sighed, nodding in agreement. "Right, the toddler has another mission for us."

Suddenly a portal of swirling and flashing light appeared. The group of boy walked inside and just as instantly arrived in a large office. Sitting behind a large desk was a toddler wearing a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoe. On his head was a large pink-trimmed blue hat. He was busily stamping papers before noticing the boys standing there.

"You're late."

Yusuke frowned. "Shut it, you ungrateful prick! We're here so tell us what you want?!"

Choosing to ignore Yusuke's rude comment, he snapped his fingers causing a large panel to slowly pulled down from the ceiling. With a flick of his wrist, the screen projected the image of boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like your normal Asian teen.

"I know he may look like a human but that is only a disguise. His name is Kido, a C class demon. He has been causing a bit of a fuss in the human world so I want him taken care of. Is that understood?"

"Where will we be able to find him?" Asked the red haired boy politely.

"Good question Kurama. He should be in the outskirt area of the city, the reason you haven't felt him yet is because he using some kind of item to suppress his demonic energy."

Kurama nodded.

"Fantastic, now could you please conjure up a portal Konema?" Ordered Yusuke.

Konema gave another flick of his wrist and opened a portal. Before the group disappeared into the portal, Konema gave a last minute warning.

"Also be aware, I believe there is something else within that area but I can't quite figure out what it is."

With that said the spirit detectives disappeared into the portal.

So after wandering around the city for about 30 minutes, I managed to somehow get myself lost, _again_. I'm really starting to believe that someone upstairs hates my guts. I was in what appeared to be a park, it was quite calming here but for some reason something was telling me that it wasn't going to stay that way. I continued to wander; Kenji was busy playing around on his own. Suddenly I saw someone, a boy with black hair crouched down, behind some bushes. Finally my luck seemed to be going up! I ran over to the boy with a wide smile on my face.

"Um excuse me? Can you point me in the direction…"

My words died on my lips as I came closer to the boy. He was crouched over a woman, a **dead** woman. Her stomach was cut opened gruesomely and he was eating what I believe to be her intestines. At this moment, I believe that someone upstairs didn't just hate me but was also flipping me off. The boy turned to me, his face covered in blood and his eyes were glowing. Naturally as human's go, I screamed bloody murder and sprinted off. Sadly for me, he wasn't human so he easily caught up to me and roughly pushed me to the ground. Kenji heard my screaming and saw me, my face was kissing the ground and the boy was sitting on my back. Kenji ran at him and chomped down on his arm. The boy let out a screech and tried to pull Kenji off. Kenji held on, hoping to do some kind of damage but eventually was roughly pulled off by the neck and tossed into a tree. Kenji crashed hard into the tree, crying out in pain before falling hard to the ground. Anger raged within in my body and with strength I didn't know I had, I tossed the boy off my back. Oh yeah, I kick _ass_. I then ran over to Kenji, scooped him into my arms and ran off. The boy didn't stay stun for long before he was on my tail. At that moment, I remembered something, I hated running with a passion the reason for that is that I had asthma which meant that I didn't run a lot because it messes up my breathing, badly. And as if to spite me even more, I tripped….over a tree root. Stupid tree, I will one day burn you all, that is if I survive this! I fell hard to my side since I twisted myself so not to crush Kenji. The boy easily caught up to me and was now closing in for the kill. I had backed myself against a tree; Kenji was being cuddled in my arms.

"Any last words human?" The boy said licking lips with a wide smirk.

"Just two…Fuck. You!"

His smirk faded quickly, I believe that my big mouth just earned me a very bloody death. Well at least I had a good life…. Wait what am I talking about? I had a horrible life and the past two days have been complete crap… damn my life is depressing. The boy the raised his right hand, his nail suddenly became cat like claws. So this is how it is going to end? Killed in one of my most favorite TV shows? God, I understand you hate me but please for this one time, could you please send me a miracle? The boy went to bright his hand down; I closed my eyes tightly awaiting my death. After a few minutes of feeling nothing, I finally opened my eyes. His arm had been caught in a wrap of vine. We looked to see the one and only, Spirit detectives! Cue happy chine.

"That quite enough." Kurama said, glaring at the boy.

I felt like doing cartwheels at the moment but choose not to due to two very important reasons; 1) I didn't know how to and of course 2) there was a very hungry demon within killing distant of me. The boy growled before easily cutting through the vine and rushing blinding at them. Yusuke raised hands and made his signature gun poise.

"Spirit gun!!" He yelled as a blue sort of plasma out of his finger.

The plasma shot out so quickly that if you blinked you'd miss it. The boy was hit hard by that blast and instantly lit on fire and burned away, screaming loudly. I watched in amazement as the boy disappeared in the blue flame and his screams followed. I'm sure to other people that seeing something as gruesome and harsh as this would seem disgusting beyond belief but then again I wasn't like other people.

"Kick ass." I mumbled in amazement.

The boys turned in my direction, not noticing I was there at first. Kurama walked up to me and gently held out his hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern was written all over his face.

"Aside from the bruised leg and recovering from just having an asthma attack, yeah I'm just fucking dandy." I grumbled angrily, getting up on my own.

I know I should be getting mad at him but right now I really didn't care. Yusuke suddenly pointed at me.

"Hey, you're that crazy bitch!" He yelled while pointing in my face.

"If you don't move that finger out of my face, you're going to lose it." I growled.

He instantly drew his finger back at my threat. I frowned before looking down at Kenji, poor little thing was hurt. It looked like his left front leg was broke due to the rough treatment. Yusuke saw what I was holding and frowned.

"Damn, it's really beat up."

"He's not an 'it', his name is Kenji!"

"Alright god, bite my head off will ya!?"

Kurama turned to me, angelic smile included.

"If it's not too much maybe we could help you?"

I looked from him to the rest of the team; it was at that moment I noticed Hiei was staring intently at me. I instantly turned my view back to Kurama with a nervous smile.

"Thanks a bunch for saving me and all but I really must be on my way, bye!" I quickly said before walking off.

Shame on me though for forgetting one of the most important things about this show, 95% of the people here weren't human! So before I even got three feet away I was stopped by a very large sword being pressed rather harshly, but not enough to make me bleed against my neck. I looked over to Hiei who was glaring rather murderously at me which made me come to that conclusion that I wasn't liked very much.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Suddenly the air became unbearable tense and thick. I stood completely still, not to anger Hiei into chopping my head off.

"Shrimp! What the hell are you doing?!" Kuwabara yelled.

Hiei though simply ignore him and pressed his sword deeper into my neck. Now, I was bleeding.

"Who do you work for?" He hissed venomously.

"Hiei, what are you-" Kurama started before being interrupted by Hiei.

"I read her mind, she knows everything!"

At that statement, all of our eyes widened but mines were for a different reason.

'How could I forget about the mind reading troll?!' I thought to myself.

His eyes narrowed even more and I felt the sword dig even deeper. I could feel my consciousness slowly fading away as I continued to lose more and more blood.

"Um excuse me, in light of my consciousness slowly fading away I'd really appreciate it if you didn't kill me?" I slurred out, as I could feel my strength leaving me.

"Hiei..." Kurama warned.

"…Hn fine!" Hiei said reluctantly before lowering the sword from my neck.

I breathed a breathe of relief which was short lived as Hiei brought his sword back up and swung it, causing the handle to connect hard with my temple, knocking me out cold. I stand corrected, he doesn't just not like me, he _loathes_ my very existence.


	3. Let's be Friends!

Taken

Chapter 2: Let's be friends!

*** I do not own Yu yu hakusho or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is this story.**

* Pairing: KuramaxOC, HieixOC

* * *

I remember reading a lot of stories about how the heroine wakes up having a massive headache from getting knocked out but I believe I can top that because not only was my head brutally bashed by the handle of a sword, I also fell hard to the ground, head first, doubling my pain. So when I finally wake up, not only did I have a head splitting headache but also I think I might have a concussion. Oh and for the third time since this crap had started, I have no idea where the hell I am. From what I could gather was that I was in some kind of temple.

"Oh…I think I lost a few brain cells from that fall..." I said rubbing my head as I sat up in the futon I was laying in.

"Really? And here I was thinking you couldn't get any more stupid."

Great, just the person I _didn't_ want to see. Yusuke walked into the room, his normal scowl on his face.

"Does it pay to look that ugly?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question."

And so begins our delightful battle of sarcasm.

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth has a tiny sense of intelligence in it, does it?"

"Are you always this bitchy? Or is today that time of the month?"

My left eye had a short spasm before I responded.

"I'd really like to try to see things from your point of view but I just can't seem to shove my head that far up my ass!"

Yusuke clenched a fist and looked ready to punch me in the face, luckily for me though someone entered the room breaking our _wonderful_ conversation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yusuke?"

We both turned to see a young girl, her icy blue hair fell gracefully in her face and her sparkling ruby red eyes were looking worriedly between the two of us. She was wearing a light blue kimono, as well as a dark blue obi-sash. She was carrying a first aid kit in her arms.

"Oh Yukina!" Yusuke said, completely ignoring my existence.

She smiled angelically before turning to me. I had a star struck look on my face.

"You're…"

"Hmm?" She said tilting her head to the side confused.

"You're… so cute!" I said getting out of the bed, probably not the best choice but I didn't it anyway and walked over to hug her.

If you haven't guess, Yukina happens to be one of my most favorite characters. I didn't get far before I was stopped by a familiar sword being pressed against my neck. Ah, if it isn't our little ball of sunshine and smiles? You'd would think after being brutally knocked out by this guy that I was avoid pissing him off at risk of a repeated assassination attempt.

"Who the hell pissed in your cereal this morning?"

But then again, this is me we're talking about people. Yusuke let out a small snicker at my very vulgar comment, while our every loving ball of smiles glared murderously at me and pressed his sword even deeper into my neck, in the exact same place he did before. So naturally I stared to bleed, **a lot**. Yukina, bless her heart saw my blood in instant grabbed onto Smiley's (Hiei) arm to stop him.

"Mr. Hiei please she hasn't done anything wrong."

Hiei growled before reluctantly lowering his sword and disappeared from the room. As soon as he left, I felt all of my energy leave me which cause me to plopped down on my knees. Yukina knelt down next to me with an apologetic smile while rebandaging my wound. Just as she was about to say something, Yusuke cut her off.

"You're stupidity never ceases to amaze me." Yusuke mumbled.

I turned to him, a dark gleam in my eyes.

"Yusuke… fuck off."

And so our battle of words began once again.

~{Kurama's pov}~

My footsteps echoed as I walked down the empty halls of Genkai's Temple. Koenma wanted to speak to the girl and learn about how she knows so much. As soon as I turned the corner, Hiei came fly past me. I instantly stopped and called out to him. He looked beyond upset and had a tight grip around the handle of his sword.

"Hiei? I thought you had left already."

He stopped and turned to me, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Don't mess with me fox, you know damn well that I would never leave Yukina with that…_creature_."

That creature referring to the loud, rude human girl they were housing. I chuckled; it was quite an interesting sight so see Hiei get so upset over a simple human child.

"Hiei, please calm down. She's just a human."

"Can you honestly say that?" He says before walking off.

I watched as he goes and thinks over what he just said.

'_Can_ we honestly say she's human?' I thought to myself.

I continued walking towards her room and after a few minutes arrived to hear yelling. I opened her door to see an interesting sight. The girl and Yusuke were glaring harshly at each other yelling profanities at the top of their lungs. Yukina was next to the girl chuckling to herself as she bandaged the girl's neck once more.

"I see you two are getting along quite nicely." I said with a chuckle.

They both snapped their head in my direction.

"Speak for yourself." The girl spat out. "This dumbass is giving me more of a headache than smiley did."

"WHAT?" Yusuke yelled, growling like a rabid dog.

"Who's smiley?" I asked biting back a chuckle at thinking of who it could possibly be.

"She's talking about Mr. Hiei." Yukina said, giggling already.

I suppressed the urge to laugh but a wide smile took its place.

"I-I see. Anyway Konema wishes to speak with you miss?"

"Nina, Nina Wesley"

"Well it's nice to meet you Nina."

She threw me a smirk and winked.

"The pleasures all mine."

I rose an eyebrow to that seemingly innocent comment. She was certainly different than any girl I've seen.

"Well, I'm done bandaging her wounds so she should be alright for now."

"That's good, well shall we?" I said holding out a hand for her.

Nina's Pov

I looked up at Kurama before grabbing his hand. After he helped me up, I bowed to Yukina and thanked her. Then Yusuke, Kurama and I walked out of the room and down the halls of the temple.

"So where exactly am I?" I said looking around the area, it seemed familiar.

"This temple is owned by a woman by the name of Genkai, a master martial artist." Kurama answered.

I gave a short nodded, it was at that moment that I realized something was missing.

"Hold up!" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

They both stopped and turned to me.

"Where's Kenji?"

"Ah, don't worry he recovered a long time ago and has been wandering around. He's probably with Konema right about now."

That brought a smile to my face, and I nodded. We then continued walking, Yusuke and I argued a couple of times, each being stopped by Kurama. Soon we arrived at a pair of oak doors. Yusuke pushed them open and we all walked into the room. Genkai was sitting out by the porch, drinking tea casually. Kuwabara was busy play some kind of video game while Smiley was being his chipper self as usually and sitting on a window sill just staring out into the distance. Konema who was by Genkai saw us walked in and walked over to us. He smiled kindly at me.

"Ah Nina was it?"

"Yuppers."

I looked around until I finally spotted Kenji. He was sleeping happily by Genkai.

"Nina, I know you have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them if you answer mine alright?"

I looked at Konema.

"Sure why not?" I said dryly, not really caring for what he had to say.

"Great! First of all can you tell me how you know all of us?"

The room suddenly became deadly quiet, everyone was listening intensely. I looked around at all of them before looking back to Konema. I just as was about to answer something strange happened, well stranger than usually. It seemed like everything had stopped around me, not one was moving, breathing or blinking for that matter.

"What the hell?"

"Nina.."

I turned my head to the voice that called to me. It was that woman from before still sporting the black cloak and everything.

"Hey, you're that lady with the killer plants! You sent me here didn't you?"

"No, it wasn't me who sent you here. But I will explain that all later but you must listen to me."

"No, I'm sick and tired of being in the dark. Who the hell are you anyway?" I yelled, rage was boiling in my system.

"As I said before all will be explained but I need you to trust me, please." She pleaded.

I frowned but seeing as I had little choice since she froze time, she could probably kill me at any moment.

"Fine, make it quick."

"Thank you. I promise to explain everything in due time but as for now I need to you to do me a favor, please don't tell them about me."

"Why not?"

"Just trust me!"

"Alright, alright whatever anything else?"

"Yes, from now on I will be visiting you daily during your dreams. I will inform you of everything that's been going on and the reason you have been brought here."

"Run that by me again?"

She completely ignored my question as she suddenly looks over her shoulder and a solemn look appeared on her face. She then turned back to me.

"I must go but don't worry I will be around to make sure you're safe."

And with that said she just disappears and time resumes like normal.

"Nina?"

I turn back to Koenma who had a questionable look on his face.

"Oh right, um this is going to sound weird but I'm from another dimension."

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

"So you really _are_ mentally insane." Yusuke said bluntly breaking the silence in the room.

"I'm telling the truth!" I yelled at him.

"And I'm the goddamn tooth fairy!"

"ENOUGH!" Koenma barked over our bickering.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he had an extreme migraine.

"As crazy as it may sound, she might be telling the truth."

"WHAT?"

Yusuke looked over at Konema in disbelief.

"Take that bitch!" I said with a smug smirk on my face.

"What did you-"

"Will the both of you _please_ shut the hell up?" Konema said, glaring at the both of us. "…Anyway as I was saying, she most likely is telling the truth, I searched all through spirit world's archives and nothing had come back to me on information about her."

"Exactly! Anyway to answer your early question, in my dimension you guys are a TV show. In which brings me to the reason that I am here. I was pulled into the tv by a giant black hand."

"…Konema please don't tell me your actually believing this shit?" Yusuke said looking over to Konema.

"I understand it sound unbearably stupid but what other choice do we have except to believe in her."

Yusuke grunted while everyone else either smiles to me or just shrugs.

"So can I stay?" I asked like an excited child.

"Yes, you may."

"YAY!" I screamed as I started jumping up and down.

"That's great!"

We turned to the entrance of the room to see Botan, Shizune and Keiko, all dressed casually. Botan then walked over to me, and grabbed my hands.

"That means we get to go shopping for you!"

At the word 'shopping' all happiness that I once felt had died and slowly the blood in my face drained. I knew that this wasn't going to be good at all.


	4. Shopping spree from hell

**Taken**

Chapter 3: Shopping spree from hell

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or any of it characters nor am I making a profit off of this story.

* * *

Have you even woken up in the morning after a good sleep, thinking nothing in the world could dull you day? But then in the following second, get out of bed only to trip over something and slam your head against a nearby end table….. Ok maybe not that last part but you get the picture right?

"Um Botan, excuse me but I think I may have misheard you. Did you say that we were going shopping?"

Botan smiled and nodded.

"Yup!"

I looked at her silently for a minute before replying.

"Um not to be rude or anything but aren't you guys being a little too trusting? I mean for all you know I could be waiting for you all to let your guards down so that I could slit your throats."

The room was silent for a minute before surprisingly enough Hiei broke it.

"You kill me? That's probably the single most stupidest thing you've said since you got here. Trust me human, I would have already killed you ten times over before you could even take a knife to me."

I glared at Hiei, I mean he _was_ right but still.

"I see you've taken your daily dose of "I-hate-Nina" pills this morning, eh shrimp?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, I seemed to have totally forgotten about his assassin attempt on my life. Maybe I should shut up?

"It's not my fault you're a waste to the female population."

I felt a little sting at that comment, so I wasn't as developed as some doesn't give him the right to rub it in my face. But I should probably try to stop myself before he tries to kill me again...

"Well at least I don't look like a twelve year old trying to cosplay."

…Too late. The room suddenly went dead silent as everyone turned to Hiei who had an absolutely murderous look in his eyes. Before anyone could move, I was on the ground with Hiei's foot over my stomach most likely trying to crush a rib or two. I was staring wide eye into his blood red ones; he seriously wanted to kill me this time. Instantly everyone jumped to my rescue... well _except_ for Yusuke that is.

"Trust me Hiei, she isn't worth getting put it jail for." He said in a nonchalant manner.

I growled, Yusuke was lucky that Hiei was five seconds from slitting my throat or else I would have argued back. Finally after some strategic calming down by Kurama, Hiei finally withdrew his sword from my throat and then with a grunt disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I honest can say that you are one of the most stupidest people I've met." Yusuke said with a look of pure annoyance.

I merely flipped him off before climbing back to my feet. Botan suddenly clapped her hands as she gain the attention of the room.

"Alright everyone let's move out!"

Keiko, Shizuru and Botan then turned and left out the front door with me and the boys. I looked back to see Kenji was still asleep and thought it would be better for him to stay at least for today. So after a short portal trip then walked, we arrived at a large shopping district. My eyes sparkled at all the different stores and attractions, advertisements were flashing over big screens on a few buildings and the streets were packed with shoppers. Botan motioned us over before speaking.

"Are you all ready to go?"

Both Keiko and Shizuru both pumped their fists in the air, cheering while the boys and I just shrugged. So began our wonderful shopping spree, at the first sigh of a clothing store, Botan grabbed me and dragged me inside, Keiko and Shizuru right behind her and then the boys. Botan, Keiko and Shizuru all split up to find different clothes that might fit my appeal. After about ten minutes, they all returned barring different styles of clothing. In Botan's hands was a bright pink tank top with little sky blue, purple and green polka dots all over and white shorts.

"Um no offense Botan but I really don't want to look like a skittle." I said pointing to the shirt.

Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a little snicker at my comment. Botan pouted at she looked over the shirt.

"Well I thought it was cute!"

Anyway I moved on to Keiko's, in her hands was a light brown turtle neck shirt with a dark red skirt. I frowned at the skirt.

"Keiko, I don't mind the shirt but me and skirts just don't go. I don't really feel safe wearing them around certain people." I said motioning my last part to Yusuke who didn't quite get the joke.

Keiko nodded with a giggle.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Yusuke pouted, crossing his arm over his chest like a child all the while Kuwabara and Kurama are laugh/chuckled at him. I then looked over to what was in Shizuru's arms and my eyes widened. She was holding up a black and red long sleeved striped shirt with black cargo capris.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"You freaking rock!" I said practically jumping her.

She smirked, patting me on the head.

"I know"

Botan and Keiko were looking at her; a little envious she managed to pick out something that I would like so easily.

"How did you know she's like that?" Keiko asked curiously

"Simple 1, she said she never really liked to shop, and 2, I happened to see her looking around at some similar clothes."

"I still think this shirt is cute though." Botan said as she suddenly popped up next to Shizuru and me showing the shirt, almost giving me a heart attack in the process.

Anyway we continued to shop until finally Botan announced that shopping was done. By that time though my legs felt like jello and I'm damn sure we spent at least 10,000 yen = 1,120 in US dollars. The boys and I were currently resting on a bench outside one of the store as Botan, Keiko and Shizuru finished paying for the last bits of clothing.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'd much rather fight demons than ever do this again." Yusuke moaned.

Kurama and Kuwabara agreed full heartedly. Suddenly I felt my stomach rumbled and remembered that we had been shopping all day and hadn't gotten the chance to eat anything.

"Hungry?" Kurama asked me.

I smiled and nodded, then stood up.

"I'm just going to quickly run over to the ice cream shop we passed by a few minutes ago so I won't be long ok?"

Kurama nodded.

"Alright and scream if you need help."

"Or don't." Yusuke added.

I glared at him.

"Go to hell." I said flipping him off then walked off.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the ice cream shop and just as I was about to reach it, I crashed into something hard.

"Ouch! Who put this wall here?" I said rubbing my nose before finally looking up to see that it wasn't a wall.

Before me stood 5 boys all looked down, towering over me easily. And as my luck would have it, when I bumped into one of the boys I knocked his cup over which made his drink spill all over his shirt. He looked down at his now ruined shirt then glared murderously at me.

'Shit!' I screamed in my head.

"I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked with a nervous smile.

The guy just smirked deviously.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something.."

At that comment I believe it was time for me to go.

"Um yeah so sorry but I'm think I should get going, sorry about your shirt."

I then turned to leave only to be blocked by two other boys. The one who I knocked into must have been their leader.

"That's really a shame, such a tasty smelling _human_ just wandering off on her own."

I really think someone up there is just shitting all over my grave. I looked between the groups as they started to close in.

'Well fuck _that_ didn't work, time for plan B'

I took one last look between them before pointing off in some random direction.

"Look a distraction!"

They all turned to see what I was taking about before finally realizing what I had said and looked back only to see I was already quite a distance away. I was weaving through the crowd as quickly as I could as fear pumped adrenaline in my veins but I couldn't help laugh though.

"Thank god for retards."

I kept moving through the crowd but stopped short when I saw two of the boys coming from the direction I was going in. I quickly turned to my left and ran, not looking where I was going. I hauled ass for a good five minutes, taking a number of turns until finally god felt as my luck was getting too good so I came face to face with a dead end. My fist pounded on the wall as I turned but again I stated before my luck had run out. All of the boy had already caught up to me and now were staring menacingly down at me. As if my day could not get any worse.

"Nowhere to run now human."

I glared at the leader as he stepped forward. He then raised his hand to his face, my eyes immediately snapped to it as it started to glow. Suddenly I notice that the air looked slightly dirty like something was flying around in it.

"You know I'm sure whatever the hell this is, is really going to hurt but what the hell, I'm curious." I said looking around suspiciously.

The leader chuckled.

"You can't figure it out?"

I frowned then I smelt what he was talking about, though it was really small I smelt traces of gun powder in the air. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Before I could even stop myself the first thing that tumbled from my lips was

"Fuck.."

The demon then snapped his finger and the first thing heard was a small explosion but it was drowned out by the sound of my ear piercing screams as I felt intense amount of pain rushing from my shoulder throughout my body. I fell back against the wall as my right hand scrambled to my left shoulder which was bleeding heavily. I glance over at it and instantly regret it. My skin was pale blue around the area the bomb hit and I could see my bone slightly sticking out through the gushing blood. I almost passed out if not for the pain only waking me back up. I slid to the ground as I looked up weakly at the demons as they smirked, finding extreme pleasure in watching me bleed.

'Shit, shit! Kurama, Yusuke, someone please … he...lp…me'

I closed my eyes hoping that death would just take me before opening them at the sound of screams. In front of me stood Hiei, his sword bloody and the dismembered and gory bodies of the demons at his feet. Hiei turned to me, his normal scowl on his face which turned to disgust as seeing me partially marinating in my own blood.

"Hiei!"

We both looked to see Kurama and Yusuke running towards us.

"Shit, she's bleeding a lot!" Yusuke yelled his voice was kind of shaky.

"Help me get her up, she needs treatment now!" Kurama said as he ran over to me

I felt my eyes starting to close, and try as much as I like the feeling of sleep won and my vision faded to black.

* * *

"Nina?"

The voice of a woman echoed softly in my head but I couldn't register who it was so I ignored it, I mean I am dead right?

"Nina!"

Suddenly the voice was louder but I still couldn't seem to open my eyes.

"NINA!"

Finally my eyes snapped open, what greeted my vision was a familiar cloaked woman. Instantly I was fully awake and shot up into a sitting position. My head started hurting slightly at my sudden movement.

"Ugh my head…"

I looked around me, nothing but swirling colors of yellow, green and blue mixed together.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're not."

I turned back to the woman.

"_Fantastic_…so where are we?"

"Your dreams…" She replied like it was the simplest answer.

"Oh." I said looking around.

"Anyway as I said before I will visit your dreams daily to answer your questions and protect you, think of me as a guardian angel."

"Oh really if you're my guardian angel then where the _fuck_ were you today? I almost died, _twice_!" I screamed at the woman.

She remained absolutely calm as if she was expecting me to spaz out on her.

"I understand your anger but please know that if I did come thing would have been twice as bad and you would have easily winded up dead."

"Oh like near death is _so_ much better?"

"Please Nina, calm down. I don't want you straining your mind."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

I would have argued more but suddenly I was feeling very tired.

"Thank you; now please ask your questions."

"Alright, why the hell am I in this world?"

"Because someone summoned you here."

"And I'm guessing whoever did, didn't think to do it out of the kindness of their heart for a diehard fan like me huh?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Thought so, oh and let me guess I have this really kick ass power that he wants right?"

"Correct."

"And let me guess he wants to control the three world's right?"

"No, what he wants is to go to war with both Spirit and Demon world."

If I was drinking something at that moment, I would have most defiantly choked.

'Well wasn't expecting that!' I thought.

"So all we have to do is kick his ass and I'll be sent back to my world right?"

"Wrong."

I looked at her confused.

"I don't know how to explain this to you but you no longer exist in that world."

"…What?"

"The moment you entered this world, your existence disappeared from that world."

"….oh"

"Are you alright?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Anyway who is this person that wants to kill me?"

"He is a time and dimension demon, a creature that can exist anywhere and then nowhere. He wants the power of Time Warp, a power you possess."

"Ok, I know I'm not gonna like the answer to this but how can I possess such a power?"

"Because you are also a Time and Dimension demon."

"I was expecting that. So let me get this straight, this guy for whatever reason wants to go to war with the Spirit and Demon world but needs my power to do it so all he needs is to kill me which he's been trying to do by sending demon but haven't gotten the chance to because the Spirit Detectives come to my rescue right?"

"You're almost correct. These demon attacks have nothing to do with him; they have sought you out on their own due to your very alluring blood."

"Excuse me?"

"Time and Dimension demons have pure blood which is equivalent to a fine wine to humans."

"So I'm pretty much walking around with a sign on my back that says 'please eat me'?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Well that just _dandy_!"

"And another reason why he won't kill, well at least not yet is because he needs you alive to have the power of Time Warp transferred to him."

"And that would be bad right?"

"Yes."

"So why does he want to go to war?"

"His reason is from a previous war with Spirit world. King Enma wanted to suppress the time and dimension demon's power because it was something he couldn't control. Naturally the time and dimension demon's refused to allow King Enma to try and control them. Sadly though they had underestimated his power and well-"

"They got their ass kicked right?" I said, interrupting her.

She gave me a look before sighing.

"No, as you so bluntly put it, they didn't 'get their asses kicked'. King Enma was terribly strong, much more than they first thought and they were force with no other option than surrender."

"Oh you're right; they _totally_ didn't get their asses kicked." I interrupted once again with my sarcastic comment.

She glared over at me.

"Are you done interrupting me?"

"Maaybee?"

She just shook her head and continued on.

"Anyway as I was saying, after they surrender, they had to agree that they would abide by Spirit World laws."

"So let me guess he didn't like that?"

"Correct, he wanted to be free of Spirit World laws and cause as much damage as he wished."

"But why does he hate Demon world?"

"His parents were killed by demon during the rebellion."

"Oh.."

Suddenly I heard a bell ringing and looked around confused.

"Ah it's time for me to go."

"What? You're leaving me?"

She looked at me with a pitiful smile.

"I'm sorry, believe me if I could take you with me I would but at this current moment you are safest here."

I frowned but nodded.

"Oh and before I leave, promise me this. You are not to tell Konema or anyone of my visit, if they find out you're a time and dimension god only knows what King Enma will do to you."

"Right."

"Well I best be off but don't worry you'll see me again alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly the ringing got louder and louder. I could faintly hear someone calling my name as my vision faded to white.


	5. Genkai's training session

Taken

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho or any of it characters nor am I making a profit off of this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Genkai's training session

If there ever was a moment where I could say I was completely at peace …. This wouldn't be one of them.

"Get up slacker!"

I felt someone kick me hard in the side, causing me to connect with the wooden floor with a loud thud. Curses spewed from my mouth as I felt my face since it hit the floor when I fell. After the initial pain died I looked over to see who so gracefully knocked me onto my face. Standing at the end of my bed was Genkai and she didn't look too excited.

"_**.fuck**_?" I yelled.

"Don't get snippy with me, slacker. I told you that I would be training you today so get off your ass"

"It's not even 6 yet!"

"My house, my rules now move it!"

With that said, she turned and disappeared from my room. I could already tell we were going to have a _blast_. Before I left, I remember my shoulder and looked over. It was completely healed! Not a scratched in sight and after rolling it a few times, I felt that the even the nerves were all there. Soon I was out in the backyard of her temple, which mostly like was her training area. Genkai turned to me with a deadpan look.

"Alright slacker, first you'll start with a little physical training. Is that simple enough for you, slacker?"

My left gave a twitch at her insult.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Good, then begin."

And so for the next 30 minutes, I did everything range from jumping jacks to sit up. After another 5 minutes, I finally collapsed onto the ground, panting like a dog. I hurt and ached in places I didn't know I could and trust me when I said, it _wasn't_ comfortable.

"I have to say out of all the humans I've taught . . . you have got to be _the_ most pathetic." Genkai said with a disappointed frown.

I glared over at her.

"I'll give you a 5 minute break"

"5 minutes?" I yelled angrily.

"Should I make it 1?"

"…"

"I thought so." She said before walking off.

I grumbled a few choice words under my breath before relaxing back. A light breeze blew over me, my body relaxed under the sun's glorious rays. I could slowly feel myself falling asleep and just as I did, I was once again woken up.

"Rise and shine idiot"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Yusuke smug grinning face looking down on me.

"You know Yusuke as much as I'm sure you keep telling yourself that your pretty, let me be the one to burst your bubble. You're not _that_ awesome."

Yusuke's grin did an instant 180, 1 point for me. I'm surprised he didn't try to stomp on my face.

"You're lucky I'm not going to stomp your face in. Wouldn't want to dirty my shoes."

Ouch, that hurt a little. Score: Nina – 1 Yusuke – 1. I didn't reply just glared menacingly well, as menacing as I could which wasn't much. Just then Genkai decided to _grace_ us with her presence.

"Dumbass 1, stop patronizing dumbass 2"

Yusuke and I both turned to her glaring but said nothing. Final score: Nina – 1 Yusuke – 1 and Genkai – 2, guess I need to step up my game.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of their retirement bed today?" Yusuke teased with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you even thought of such an insult. I wonder how many brain cells died in the process."

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself form laughed at the absolutely priceless look on Yusuke's face. I failed, _badly_.

"Anyway as I said before we are going to move onto your next area of training, spiritual energy."

"What?" I asked, giving her a deer in the headlight look.

Genkai sighed deeply, running a hand over her forehead to massage an oncoming headache away.

"Listen closely, dim-wit. Spiritual Energy is kind of like your life essence. It comes straight from you and depending on your awareness, allows you to use it in some way."

"So what you're saying is that I have a high spiritual energy?"

"In some senses, yes."

"Badass, so can I shoot it out of my finger like Yusuke or make a sword like Kuwabara?" I asked excitedly.

"That is something we hope to find out soon. Until you are able to control it, you won't be able to use it."

"That's not fair" I said, pouting with my arms crossed.

"Life's not fair. Build a bridge and get over it."

I frowned deeply. So far the score is: Nina - 1 Yusuke – 2 Genkai – 4. I will not lose!

"We'll start off simple. I want you to try and force all of your spiritual energy into you index finger."

"Do what?"

Genkai face palmed, it was obvious she wasn't expecting me to be this much of a problem but I continuously have gone out of my way to prove her wrong! Yay me!

"Yusuke, please explain for her before I get a headache." She said her head still in her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. So what grandma is trying to say is that ya need to focus all of your attention to the very end of your index finger. If you concentrate enough, you'll get this kind of tingly feeling in your finger, and soon you'll see your spiritual energy surrounding the end." Yusuke explained while demonstrating.

"Oh okay, I get it now."

"Heh, how do you ya like that Grandma? I told you I'm a better teacher than you!"

"Yusuke, the only thing you've proved to me it that she's capable of understanding stupid. Which isn't the least bit surprising."

Yusuke and I glared at her again; she was really on point today.

"Let's hurry this up, I grew tired of teaching this child."

"But Genkai, kids are really good for you. They help understand and accept the fact that you're _old_." I said with a smile.

Yusuke erupted in a fit of laughter while Genkai glared coldly at me. Seeing as she had no comeback, it was a point for me. Final score: Nina – 2 Yusuke – 2 and Genkai – 4. I may have lost this round but I certainly accomplished my goal of pissing her off.

"Just get on with it!"

"Okay okay, _jeez_ calm down _Granny_."

Genkai's left eye gave a twitch and I realized I was pushing it. So I turned my attention to my index finger, staring intensely at it, trying to 'flow' my sprit energy into it. After a few seconds, I felt a tingly feeling going into my finger from my arm. Suddenly my tip of my index started to glow a blinding white. Genkai and Yusuke stared in both shock and amazement.

"Cool!"

Sadly, just as I said that, the light died. After a moment of silence, Genkai spoke up.

"Well, _that_ was pathetic."

"Shut up! I can bring it back."

I tried again and again but to no avail. Yusuke snickered to himself, amused at my repeated failures.

"Man, you're really impotent"

"Ooh such a big word for someone with such a small brain." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Get bent."

"Aw did I hurt you're little feelings?" I cooed in a baby like voice.

Yusuke scowled at me.

"You're just asking to get your teeth knocked in…"

"You would harm a girl?"

"You're a girl?"

"Did you figure that one out yourself or did someone help you?" I asked childishly.

Yusuke growled, he was obviously getting pissed which was a plus for me because it meant I was winning!

"Anyway, continue practicing with her Yusuke. I'll be right back." Genkai said as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah" He said waving Genkai off.

* * *

Genkai's pov.

* * *

Genkai rose and walked back into her temple. She glance back once watching another failed attempt before thinking.

'White spirit energy? Could she be-?'

Her eyes narrowed before she continued down the hall to the main living room. She instantly spotted Konema sitting at the large kotatsu table centered in the room. Kenji was curled up by his lap as Konema was petting him gently.

"Konema."

Konema raised his head at Genkai's call and smile politely at her. He stopped petting Kenji, who luckily was fast asleep already.

"Good morning Genkai."

"Hm."

Genkai took a seat by Konema.

"I'm guessing you're here to learn what if I've found anything about her?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, for the most part, she's pathetically human. Her stamina, strength, overall spirit energy is that of a normal human. But…"

"But..?"

"Her sprit energy is… weird."

"Weird? How so?"

"Her sprit energy is white for one, and it feels formless."

"But that would only happen if she was dead!"

"That or if she was a…" Genkai trailed off, looking Konema with a stern look in her eyes.

Konema's eyes widened.

"No, she couldn't possibly be _that_."

"But it would explain why you have no records or files on her at all."

"It's impossible, my father sealed them away! There is no way even one could have slipped out."

"Maybe but I will be watching her closely. Something about her just seems off."

"Do you think she could be dangerous?"

"I'm not sure but watch her."

"Thank you Genkai, please contact me if you get anything new." Konema said rising to feet.

"I will." She asked as she too rose to her feet.

Koenma nodded before walking off towards the entrance. Genkai watched for a minute before looking down when she heard a bark. Kenji was awake and sitting in front of Genkai, looking up at her, his tail wagging behind him. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned motioning for the dog to follow with it did with a happy yip. She arrived back at the training grounds to see Yusuke and Nina once again locked into a verbal battle. And from the looks of it, Yusuke was losing.

"Do you pride yourself in looking so _ugly_?" Yusuke sneered.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the _same thing_." Nina barked back with a smirk.

Kenji suddenly barked to get the attention of his master. Nina looked over Yusuke's shoulder and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Kenji!" She screeched as she rudely pushed Yusuke out of her way and ran over to Kenji.

She picked him up and proceeded to smother him with kisses and hugs.

"My little man~! Are you all better now?" She coed.

"_Ugh_, gag me _please_." Yusuke stated in mock disgust, rolling his eyes.

Nina gave him a glare before continuing to smother Kenji, rubbing her face to his. Kenji returned the affection with small kisses to her cheek.

"You know some people might take this scene as bestiality?" Yusuke commented.

Nina didn't respond verbally but she did give him the finger. Genkai let a smile cross her face; she did like Nina that for sure, the girl was very interesting to say the least. Her smile slowly faded as she though back to the conversations she had with Konema. She hopes that she was wrong because if not, Nina's life would be in danger.

* * *

Nina's pov.

* * *

"Oh there you all are."

We all turned to see Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina and Kuwabara coming from the path which leads from the front of Genkai's temple.

"What are all of you guys doing here?"

"Well we thought we should properly welcome Nina here." Keiko said with a smile. "You don't mind do you Genkai?"

"Not at all, we're done for the day anyway."

Soon we all filed back into the temple's large living room. We were all seat around the large katasu table, food spread out around us.

"Let's eat." Keiko said.

As told, we all ate. Kuwabara and Yusuke were probably the messiest eaters I ever since in my life. Everyone else was either chatting among themselves or eating quietly. Kenji was seated in my lap; I was giving him small pieces of meat. I slapped Yusuke's hand away from my other bowl of food.

"If you're not going to eat it, let me have it!" Yusuke complained.

"I am! Can't you see I'm feeding Kenji?" I yelled, giving him a look.

"You're very close to him, I see." Kurama commented as he looked over at me.

I smiled politely, nodding.

"Yup, he's my best friend. Do you want to pet him?"

"Sure." Kurama said as he reached over.

Kenji took one look at Kurama and growled angrily. Kurama quickly pulled his hand back as Kenji tried to bite it.

"Kenji!" I scolded, glaring down at him.

His ears fell, knowing he had done something bad.

"I'm so sorry Kurama!" I said looking at him concerned, hoping Kenji didn't bite him

"It's okay. I was kind of guessing something like that might happen. He must smell my scent."

"Scent? Oh you mean Youko?"

He looked at me shocked for a split seconded before chuckling.

"Sorry, I almost forgot you know about all of us correct?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's quite alright."

"It's weird though Kenji never done this before." I said looking down at him.

Kenji was looking back at me confused to what he had done wrong. I frowned but petted him. It was really strange of him to try to bite someone. I continued to feed him, being mindful not to give him too much.

* * *

Kurama's pov.

* * *

Kurama watched Nina out the corner of his eyes.

'That mutt isn't normal, fox.'

He chuckled to himself at hearing Hiei's voice.

'Hiei, you know you should join us.'

'Hmpt, I don't want to be anywhere near the insufferable _thing_. I just don't trust her around Yukina.'

'Hiei I really wish you would get along with her. You know she wouldn't harm Yukina.'

'_Do_ I fox?'

Kurama let out a small sigh; he was surprised at how stubborn Hiei was at accepting Nina. He's never reacted to new people like this before.

'Hiei at least try to be civilized.'

'Hn fine. I won't kill her but she tries anything, her life is mine.'

Kurama mentally shook his head. He couldn't expect any different from Hiei but one thing was certain. His eyes drifted back to Nina who was current fiercely fightinng with Yusuke over that last piece of teriyaki. She was different from a normal human but he just couldn't figure out why?

* * *

Nina pov.

* * *

Night rolled around fast by that time everyone excluding Yukina, Genkai and I had left. I bid both of them a good night, before walking down the hall with Kenji at my heels. I soon arrived back at my room and walked over to the tatami bed, crawling into the covers. Kenji jumped onto the bed and walked over until he was near my face. I pulled up the covers and he crawled in and plopped down, curling up around my stomach. I smiled softly at that, he acts so human like sometimes it almost scary. I turned off the bedside light and turned to my side and instantly drifted to sleep.

"Nina."

My eyes snapped open and I was once again in that weird room once again. The cloaked woman was sitting calmly in front of me.

"Um quick question?"

"What is it?" She asked politely.

"If this is my mind/dreams, why is it so empty?"

She gave me this look of amusement.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

I pouted.

"That was a low blow man."

She chuckled lightly to herself; her laugh was airy and refreshing. It sounded so nice that I unconsciously chuckled back.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help myself. The real reason why the place is so empty is because I have interrupted your dreams to speak with you. If I hadn't your dream would allow you do be conscious in your own mind."

"Ooohh."

She shook her head.

"I'll explain more about that later, for now I need to tell you something important."

I nodded and listen intensively to her.

"First, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to restrict your power."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Today you tapped into your spirit energy correct?"

"Yeah and?"

"Your spirit energy is different from human and demon. It glows white and seems formless that is due to your time and dimension demon blood."

"Oh."

She pulled out a sliver bracelet with a lock in the middle. I pulled it on my arm, it felt almost real.

"Um what the point of giving me this now if this is a dream?"

"That item exists both in your dreams and reality. When you wake, it will be there on your wrist."

"Awesome-sauce but what does it do?" I said looking at it.

"To anyone else, demon or human, it's a regular bracelet. But to your kind, it is the only way to block its spirit energy."

"So this thing will stop me from attracting so many demons too?"

"I'm not too certain about that one but it should lessen the likeness."

"So no need to worry about imminent death yet, _perfect_." I mumbled sarcastically.

She frowned at my statement.

"Nina, please try to stay positive."

"Yeah yeah, so um can I ask some questions?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

"First question, who are you?"

The woman looked shocked; she probably was guessing that I would ask something else.

"Well, I guess I can give you at least that much." She said as she pulled off her hood.

Long strains of black hair fell to her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped and flawless, her eyes were a mixture of chestnut and red. She was beautiful- _no_ she was majestic. My breath caught in my throat as I stared, gaping like a fish. She smiled.

"Whoa..."

"Thank you."

"Oh um sorry about that, I wasn't expecting you to be so pretty." I said with a blush.

"It's alright."

"So um what's your name?"

"Oh right, my name is Yua."

"Yua….that's a beautiful name. It means binding affection right?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she nodded.

"Yes." She answered softly.

I smiled back, she wasn't as bad as I first thought.

"Nina, before we part I must warn you about that bracelet. It is not foolproof is you continuously force your time and dimension powers out, it will eventually break and if that is to happen, there is no doubt in my mind that you life will be in danger."

"You mean him?"

"Yes but not only him, you will be pursued by King Emma and when were to happen my suggestion to you is to run."

My eyes widened as I took in that but of info.

"Are fucking kidding me? How do you expect me to run from him?"

"Anyway you can! At that time, the man will be ready for you."

"Man? Who are you talking about-"

"I'm sorry Nina but I must cut our conversation short but remember, that bracelet is your life line. If it's destroyed, King Emma will find. He will hurt you and if given the situation, **kill** you."

With those ominous words rattling in my mind, my sight was blinded by a bright light and slowly my mind shut down.


End file.
